Pokemon World Championship
by Asocial-Dork
Summary: WARNING THIS IS AN ALL FUTA SMUT FIC WITH A BIT OF GENDER BENDING! Kathrine, our protagonist, wants to test her team out against a collection of other trainers from all around the world. Trainers like Misty, May, and Dawn show up beside some all new faces in a "battle" to be the best around. Who will be crowned the top trainer?
1. IntroAuthor's Note

This chapter is designed as a quick intro into the world this takes place in. I'll try to insert some images to help prevent confusion but if not, I'll just be extra descriptive. This story takes place in a world where most people are futanari. Pokémon battles consist of anthropomorphic furry/futanari Pokémon battle to gain dominance over the other. There will be differentiating battles with different rules. Here is where I'd like to go over the rules to those battles, the points system, and how stats work.

 ** _Singles Battle Rules (Both formal and warped)_**

· Each trainer can use one Pokémon at a time.

· In a **_formal_** battle the goal is for the dominant Pokémon to fuck the other until it "faints" or orgasms to a degree where it can no longer move.

· In a **_warped_** battle the competition is for the Pokémon to be a dominant bottom (In control but still on the receiving end of the penis) the goal is for the winning Pokémon to make the other Pokémon cum, the Pokémon which ejaculates first loses.

 ** _Singles Battle Domination Rules_**

· Each trainer uses one Pokémon at a time.

· The goal is for the dominant Pokémon to fuck the other until it "faints".

· If the dominant Pokémon hasn't cum when the other "faints" it continues until it does.

 ** _Doubles Battle Rules (Both formal and warped)_**

· Each trainer sends out two Pokémon, these are the only Pokémon allowed on the field at any moment even after one faints.

· In a ** _Formal_** battle the trainers have their Pokémon fight for dominance and then fuck until both opponent's Pokémon have "fainted"

· In a **_Warped_** battle the Pokémon work to gain the bottom role and make the opponent's Pokémon cum. When one Pokémon reaches climax, it must be withdrawn and the other Pokémon from your team remains out with no partner.

 ** _Doubles Battle Domination Rules_**

· Each trainer uses two Pokémon and only the four on the field in the beginning may remain.

· The Pokémon battle for dominance and work to fuck the other Pokémon until it "faints".

· After one Pokémon in a person's team "faints" it must be withdrawn, and no new Pokémon can be sent out.

· When one trainer has only one Pokémon left, the remaining Pokémon must fuck it until it "faints"

· If the dominant Pokémon haven't reached climax by the time the other "faints" they must continue until they do. (If there are two dominant Pokémon they must both cum)

 ** _Swarm and Raid Battle Rules_**

· In a **_Swarm Battle_** each trainer send out three Pokémon.

· The three Pokémon compete for dominance and work to make the other trainer's Pokémon "faint".

· This continues until only one trainer has Pokémon left.

· In a **_Raid Battle_** The trainers send out a full team of Pokémon.

· These Pokémon battle for control and seek to make the opponent's Pokémon withdrawn through both formal and warped methods.

· If a Pokémon "faints" it must be withdrawn.

· If the submissive Pokémon is the top and it cums, then it must be withdrawn.

· When only one trainer has Pokémon left, that trainer and their Pokémon proceed to fuck the trainer who lost, if they make the bottom trainer cum they gain an extra point.

 ** _The Battle Points System_**

You will earn points based on the battles you win. There will be five battles per round and you need to win at least three points to advance to the next round. After it's decided who's advancing points will be tallied up to decide who places where on the leaderboard. The points from _Raid battles_ work to help place you on the leaderboard but they are only added after your initial points, if you win two battles and get the bonus then you won't be making it to the next round.

 ** _The Stat System Regarding Specialty in Battle_**

· HP: Stamina/ How the long the Pokémon can go before getting tired (Low HP makes it easier for an opponent to gain control)

· Attack: Dominant Top/ How easy it is for the Pokémon trying to gain the top position to get to that position

· Defense: Domination Resistance/ How easy it is for the Pokémon to resist being dominated

· Special Attack: Dominant Bottom/ In a **_warped battle_** this determines how easily the Pokémon makes the other cum

· Special Defense: Bottom Resistance/ How easy it is for the Pokémon to resist being controlled by a bottom Pokémon or how hard it is for the dominant to make this one cum

· Speed: How quickly the Pokémon moves

 ** _The Stat System Regarding Appearance_**

· HP: Body Type/ How large/thicc the Pokémon is (More HP=Larger body type) *

· Attack: Dick size (More Attack=Larger penis)

· Defense: +Height (More Defense=A taller Pokémon)

· Special Attack: Ass size (More Special Attack=A larger ass)

· Special Defense: -Height (More Special attack=A shorter Pokémon)

· Speed: -Cup Size (More Speed=Smaller breasts)

*No Pokémon will be obese simply a little plump


	2. Registration

Kathrine took a deep breath as she walked towards the large glass doors of the colosseum. The gray stone walls lifted into the sky nearly 100 feet high. She could hear voices cheering even from outside. Very faintly the announcer could be heard, her voice full of energy, "Oh and a miraculous dodge from Gengar! What will she do next? This is still anyone's game, but it appears that luck is on Katie's side!"

Kathrine pushed open the doors with a determined expression. People were everywhere, registering Pokémon, healing Pokémon, buying merchandise and medicine, taking pictures and buying food. The noise of the bustling lobby was so much it sounded quiet, with so many people talking it was impossible to discern any person's voice if you weren't close to them. Her mind raced faster than a Joelton, was she ready for this? Could she win with trainers from all over the world? Her chest felt constricted, her breathing suddenly increased as the feeling of anxiety grew inside her stomach. She looked down to the Pokéballs on her belt. She'd already come so far, what would her partners think if she turned back now?

She stepped into the line to register her Pokémon despite her mind screaming at her to turn back. She felt sick like she might throw up, suddenly a voice sounded close and she looked up. She'd been so focused on whether or not she could succeed that she didn't notice the time spent mindlessly shuffling along through line. A woman with pink hair in a tight bun at the top of her head. Her voice was clear and joyful, her happiness was so grand it seemed contagious. "Hello and welcome to the Kanto colosseum. I'm nurse Joy, how can I help you?"

Kathrine gave the woman a small smile, "I'm here to register for the World Championship Tournament if it's still open."

Joy grabbed a clipboard and a pen, smiling all the while. "We're still accepting trainer submissions, we just need a little information. What's your name and where are you from?"

"I'm Kathrine Vulcana from the Hoenn region."

The nurse quickly jotted her answers into the clipboard, "Oh my you've traveled quite a bit to get here haven't you? Finally, I just need to know what Pokémon you would like to use. Once you pick you can only use those Pokémon for the first half of the tournament so pick your six wisely. If you'd like we have a PC in the back so you can use any of your Pokémon. Do you know who you'll take?"

Kathrine looks down at her Pokéballs, "Yeah I already know my six. I'll be taking Blaziken, Mightyena, Swellow, Tentacruel, Gardevoir, and Tropius."

Joy marked some boxes on the clipboard, "That's a nice team, sounds like you have a good chance." She added a second paper on the clipboard and laid it down on the desk in front of her, "Now there is some risk to trainers who compete, so I'll need you to sign this saying you accept that risk please."

The pen shook in Kathrine's hand, she took a deep breath and did her best to keep herself still as she signed the paper. This was it, she entered and couldn't turn back now. The nurse took the pen and clipboard then handed her a small silver key. "This is so you can enter your room which comes with room service complementary of the colosseum. We'll also heal your Pokémon for free."

Kathrine closed her fist tightly around the key, afraid that she would lose it "Thank you, but this is my first time here. How do I find my room?"

Joy smiled and pointed at an elevator "If you take that to the third floor it'll bring you to the floor with your room."

"Thanks." Kathrine stutters as she turns and heads towards the elevator. How could she get herself into this situation? She berated herself for signing the papers while she walked into the elevator. She quickly pressed the button and closed the door before anyone else got on. She let out a small sigh, she wasn't ready for this but at least she didn't have to deal with social interactions to make her anxiety worse. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts as she ascended to her floor. The elevator dinged, and she got off. Tall, dark wooden doors with silver handles lined the hall way.

She glanced down at her key and noticed a small number on it, _34_. She started down the hallway and looked for her door. She unlocked her door and walked in. In the corner of the room there was a miniature Pokécenter, a tall white table with a red top and six dips in the tabletop to place Pokéballs in. On the other end of the room was a door with a brass knob. In the middle of the room was a bed, placed against the wall and facing a TV on the other end of the room.

Kathrine placed her Pokéballs into the table to let her Pokémon heal. She opened the door to find the bathroom. Inside was a small shower, a toilet, a sink, and a rectangular mirror. She turned back and laid in the bed. She took up the TV remote and turned it on. It only had six channels and all of them showed battles that were happening now. She picked a channel and laid back. On the TV was an Ursaring, and Kathrine sat up to look at it. It was odd, she thought, how human these creatures looked. Ursaring looked like any human aside from the claws on its hands and the brown skin. It had a beige ring on it's chest. It wasn't overly tall but had thick thigs and large breasts with a large cock.

Ursaring roared as a Breloom charged it, The Breloom had green skin below the breasts but a beige skin from the breasts upward until a small green hat on top of its head. It had red hands and a long beige tail. The Breloom had small breasts and a thinner frame than the Ursaring. It had a large cock and was a fair bit taller than Ursaring.

Breloom punched Ursaring in the chest and it toppled over, the Breloom took this opportunity and forced itself upon Ursaring. Ursaring attempted to fight back before giving in. It relaxed as Breloom continued to thrust. Kathrine turned off the TV and closed her eyes. She laid down and tried to calm herself before the tournament started.


End file.
